Jin Bubaigawara vs. Tomoyasu Chikazoku
Jin Bubaigawara vs. Tomoyasu Chikazoku is a battle fought between League of Villains member Twice and Meta Liberation Army top executive Skeptic. Prologue Following Himiko Toga's brutal skirmish with Chitose Kizuki, Twice finds her bloodied and unconscious body inside a shed. Horrified, Twice's split personalities argue over whether or not the girl will survive with her grievous injuries. Unbeknownst to him, Twice is being tracked by Skeptic of the Liberation Army. Skeptic uses his Anthropomorph Quirk to create human puppets that look exactly like Jin when he's unmasked. Several human puppets surprise Twice and attack him. Skeptic hopes to draft Twice into the Liberation Army to make use of his Quirk. Battle The puppet swarm rips Twice's mask off and tosses him aside as they try to finish off Himiko. Skeptic uses comms and receivers designed by Detnerat to command his puppets with specific orders, telling them to hold down Himiko and twist her neck. Twice's psyche begins to break and split apart without his mask. He remembers growing up without any luck or anyone he could trust, not even himself. Giran helped him find friends and a place to belong. Refusing to allow Himiko to die, Twice momentarily breaks free and makes a mad dash to save his friend. Skeptic orders his puppets to beat Twice and break both of his arms. Four puppets ambush Twice before holding him down and breaking his arms. Skeptic didn't expect this much unity from the League of Villains and warns Twice to come quietly if he wants his legs to remain intact. Twice admits his arms hurt a lot, but he's overjoyed that his body remains intact. This allows him to overcome his fear of possibly being a clone. Empowered, Twice creates several doubles of himself and threatens the Liberation Army with the deadliness of his Quirk. Using Infinite Doubles: Sad Man's Parade Twice floods the streets of Deika City with countless doubles of himself. They spread out to help support all the other members of the League. Meanwhile, Re-Destro tells Skeptic he's surprised by his failure. Enraged, Skeptic storms out of the tower, claiming he's never failed, not even once. While the Sad Mans Parade supports Tomura Shigaraki and the others, Jin's true unmasked self focuses on measuring Himiko so he can perform a blood transfusion using a double of her. He's suddenly interrupted by Skeptic, who creates several puppets and claims he'll never fail at his mission. Twice and Skeptic's conflict is abruptly ended when Gigantomachia reaches Deika City. As the giant starts tearing through the Liberation Army soldiers, Skeptic shifts his attention to protecting the Grand Commander, warning him of the beast's approach. Aftermath While Skeptic and his puppets are distracted, Twice and a few of his clones get to safety with Himiko. Twice notices that the fodder soldiers aren't even chipping away at Gigantomachia's health at all. He worries because the giant is headed straight for Tomura. References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles Category:Meta Liberation Army Battles Category:Tomoyasu Chikazoku Battles